Le Choix
by Lily Elebore Michaels
Summary: Albus est conscient que Gellert, son meilleur ami, a volé la baguette de Sureau qu'avait Gregorovitch. Il est profondément déçu et songe à rompre avec Grindelwald... Même s'ils partagent une liaison de près de deux ans... SpOILER T7. ADGG SOFT


**Auteure : Love Gaara of the Sand**

**Résumé : **_Albus est conscient que Gellert, son meilleur ami, a volé la baguette de Sureau qu'avait Gregorovitch. Il est profondément déçu et songe à rompre avec Grindelwald... Même s'ils partagent une liaison de près de deux ans..._

_**Cette histoire se déroule 2 ans après ma fic précédente : NUIT D'ÉTÉ.**_

**Informations importantes : **Je ne connais pas la date précise de l'obtention de la baguette de Sureau par Grindelwald. Comme c'est forcément avant 1945, je vais supposer qu'il l'a eut vers 1903, c'est à dire à 20 ans.

Grindelwald : Né en 1883, Mort en 1998. Dumbledore, né en 1881, mort en 1997

_Dans cette fic, Gellert a maintenant 19 ans. ( 1902 ) Dumbledore 21 ans..._

_**Note à la Fin du Chapitre.**_

* * *

Il y avait maintenant deux longues années depuis qu'Albus et Gellert s'étaient mis ensembles, après le retour de ce dernier. Dumbledore ne s'était pas remis de la mort de sa soeur, au court de ces deux années et il avait appris, par l'entremise d'un de ses amis, de tristes nouvelles à propos de son amant.

Il ne voulait pas évoquer le sujet avec lui mais ce qu'il savait maintenant à son sujet lui faisait mal, presque autant que la mort de sa soeur.

En ce moment même, Gellert et Albus étaient assis à la cuisine, buvant une tasse de thé bien chaud, les réchauffant par cet hiver très froid. Aucun mot n'avait été échangé depuis que le blond était revenu d'une autre de ses recherches. Mais Albus savait qu'il en était tout autrement. Gellert, dans sa soif de pouvoir, était à la recherche des fameuses reliques de la mort... et ses recherches s'arrêtaient sur la baguette de Sureau.

Albus connaissait la légende. Il savait que les trois reliques existaient réellement. Il en possédait même une relique mais il la gardait précieusement dans un endroit connu de lui seul où même Gellert ne pouvait aller.

Le blond regardait donc le plus vieux, se demandant à quoi pouvait bien penser celui-ci. Depuis quelques semaines, ils ne discutaient presque plus, les nuits passées ensembles se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main, comme si le roux cherchait à se séparer de lui, lentement. Il craignait que ce soit vraiment le cas et il redoutait la fois où Albus désirerait discuter.

Parce que Grindelwald n'était pas dupe. Il savait que ses recherches n'étaient pas passées inaperçu et encore plus que jamais, il savait qu'Albus savait.

Et il avait peur de le perdre. Alors il n'évoquait pas le sujet mais il désirait vraiment que le roux lui pardonne sa recherche de pouvoir. Il aurait aimé mieux qu'il partage ses idéaux et qu'il reste à ses côtés, pour toujours... Une vie de sorcier est si longue comparée à celle des moldus...

- Gel...

- Oui ?

- Je... est-ce que tu aimerais... enfin, qu'on aille se promener ?

- Il fait très froid dehors Al ! Pourquoi tu ne me dis pas vraiment ce que tu veux, ici, au chaud ?

- Parce que j'ai peur de ne pas être capable de tout dire, en restant si près de toi.

Le blond sembla réfléchir plusieurs instants avant de reporter son regard dans celui de son amant. Il fit un sourire incertain, bien que son coeur se serrait à l'intérieur de sa poitrine.

- Tu... sais n'est-ce pas ?

Derrière ses lunettes en demie lune, Albus écartilla les yeux. Cette brusque réponse n'était pas prévue. Ces réactions répondirent immédiatement à la question de Gellert qui perdit son sourire et pencha la tête.

- Je ne pense pas que cette idée... Pour le plus grand bien, soit une bonne idée. Je n'aime pas à avoir à te dire ça, mais je pense que, tu devras choisir.

Gellert était maintenant troublé. Il avait peur de ce choix que lui offrait l'homme devant lui. Ses mains se mirent à trembler et, dans l'espoir de se changer les idées, il se mit à jouer avec sa tasse, ne voulant pas s'avouer que peut-être c'était finit entre lui et Albus. Qu'il devrait partir, se quitter, alors qu'ensembles ils étaient si bien...

- Avant que tu ne me demandes de choisir... réponds moi. Est-ce que tu m'aimes vraiment ?

Albus était maintenant aussi troublé que son ami et il du, avec beaucoup de difficulté, repousser les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

- Oui. Je t'aime si fort Gel... C'est pour ça que c'est si difficile de te donner le choix, parce qu'au fond de moi, j'espère que tu vas rester avec moi... Que tu ne me quitteras pas et que je pourrai, chaque matin pour les prochaines années, te voir...

Le coeur du blond bondissait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il avait l'impression de n'entendre que ça.

- Sois tu choisis de rester ici, dans notre appartement, et tu oublies tes idéaux contre les moldus...

Dumbledore ne pouvait plus retenir ses larmes maintenant et c'est avec d'énormes regrets qu'il énonça le second choix.

- Ou tu choisis de continuer tes avancées pour les détruire... et tu m'oublies.

Gellert était conscient que le roux lui donnait ce choix mais de l'entendre pour de vrai lui faisait mal, bien plus qu'il n'aurait plus l'imaginer.

Le silence de la cuisine était maintenant entrecoupés de sanglots de la part d'Albus et de la respiration haletant de Gellert, qui n'arrivait pas à se décider. Il aimait Albus, bien plus que n'importe qui et pourtant, sa rage envers les moldus était aussi énorme.

Il ne pouvait pas garder Albus et continuer ainsi... tout comme il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner et continuer sur sa lancée. Il lui fallait Albus dans sa vie et il savait que s'il choisissait de continuer ses idéaux, son amant deviendrait son ennemi et il aurait le coeur brisé à jamais.

Albus avait déjà perdu son père, sa mère et sa soeur... il était complètement effondré et si en plus il devait le perdre, lui.

Gellert se redressa. Albus cessa de respirer l'espace de quelques secondes, regardant les gestes du blond avec une très grande attention. L'homme aux boucles blondes s'approcha alors d'Albus, se pencha et le prit dans ses bras, désirant plus que tout chasser les larmes qui brouillaient la vue de ce sorcier.

Il ne savait pas quoi choisir. Le temps devrait alors choisir pour lui...

Mais pour le moment, rien n'importait plus que de serrer Albus dans ses bras, parce que la douleur qu'il ressentait se répercutait dix fois plus fort en lui. Parce que de voir Albus pleurer, était bien pire que de supporter ces moldus.

Parce que lorsqu'il s'imaginait sans Albus, il se voyait mort.

* * *

_FIN..._

* * *

_**Note : **__Bonjour à tous ! Me revoilà aujourd'hui pour une petite histoire sur mes deux hommes... pas préférés, mais sans conteste très haut dans ma liste de paring que j'adore écrire !_

_Comment avez-vous trouvé cette... suite de NUIT D'ÉTÉ ? Moi j'ai bien aimé l'écrire. Parce que je viens de relire le dernier tome d'Harry Potter et que je suis rendu au moment où on parle de Gellert... Parce que je voulais écrire cette scène entre les deux hommes où Albus apprend le vol de Gellert de la baguette de Sureau._

_Il va y avoir un autre OS. C'est certain. Je termine celui-ci trop mal pour que vous n'ayez pas de suite. _

_Bon et bien à la prochaine !_

_Laissez moi quelques review surtout_

_LGS_

**11 Mars 2008**


End file.
